Fixing The Past
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: I had made the greatest scientific discovery to man, but no one except me would ever know. It was too dangerous in the hands of anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

I had made the greatest scientific discovery to man, but no one except me would ever know. It was too dangerous in the hands of anyone else. I had made time travel possible and I already knew what I had to do: fix the past. Time travel required something from that time line so traveling to the future was nearly impossible.

I, Sheldon Lee Cooper have to stop my best friend from ruining so many lives.

I inserted my best friend's high school graduation tassel to the watch sized device. The device shot out 3 different colored ribbons of light that swirled to create a vortex/ portal at the door way. My findings were that the white ribbon represented the future which is ever changing while the black is the past with grey being the present.

As a I walked into the portal, I took a step from a doorway that existed in the past. Doorways somehow stabilized the portals.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold and purple banners were placed throughout the hall. It smelled like tacos as I neared the cafeteria. I saw a 17 year old Penny, surrounded by meatheads. She was radiant with blush of youth.

I didn't dare scare her by approaching her without reason, "Ms. Queen?"

Penelope "Penny" Regina Queen turned to face me in a green Hawaiian halter top dress that ended at the top of her knees. "That would be me."

"Cal-Tech is interested in helping you develop your management skills. The Pasadena Cheesecake Factory requires a manager, then a new district manager in 5 years." I handed her a packet with a paperclip holding a college application that was mostly filled out. A job application for a manager's position was behind the college one. "It will give you a chance to get away from Nebraska."

Penny was too busy browsing the packet to notice my longing look then my leaving. Her face contorted as she saw the conditions at the Cheesecake Factory.

I made sure to include small and large health regulations broken like the lack of latex gloves plus sick personnel allowed to work. I put in the suggestion of 6 hour work days for the waiting staff since I remembered how frequently Penny would complain about her achy feet.

The graduation luncheon was walking tacos which explained the reason for earlier smell. Lemonade was stored in 5 gallon coolers that one would see at football games. A fruit salad was evidently their dessert. I discreetly put the salad on top of ice trays to prevent food poisoning.

I used one of the school's library computers to email Leonard an application to NYCU, to prevent him from meeting Penny. I was going to be selfish by also stopping him from ruining my Artic Expedition. In order for Amy Farrah-Fowler and Leonard to "hit it off", I sent them an open invitation to meet.

I stayed to watch Penny toss her cap in the air as was the custom.

I bought a lottery ticket with the winning numbers to pay for the scholarship trust that I set up for Penny to pay for her tuition. I didn't want to give her any reason not to continue her education.

A week later, I hacked into Cal-Tech's servers to see to if Penelope signed up for courses. I was extremely pleased to discover she was going to minor in culinary arts with a management major.

During that week, I had checked up on my associate, Rajesh. He had been disowned by his Indian parents after he told them he was homosexual. His partner, Joshua Willis (John Willis' grandson- owner of Willis Auto Campus) was a fashion designer who had plenty of money while they live in Hawaii, close to the telescopes Raj loves. Josh helped Raj dress in pleasing aspects. I guess, my interference with this timeline caused a few things to change. Oh, Rajesh has no problem speaking to non-related females.

Another change was Bernadette's father dying in the line of duty, causing her and her mother to move to Pasadena sooner thus she met Howard sooner.

Penny never gets to meet Kurt since hse won't attend the community college.

I have no more matter to attend to before I could die back in my timeline, my past self.


	3. Chapter 3

My phobias had caused many issues over my 36 years, which resulted in others mocking me. I knew that if I tempered or got over my phobias, I'd be better off.

Phobia # 1: Germ- I was often trying too hardto avoid getting germs to enjoy like the beach or holding hands. There were seminars for germaphobics to overcome their fears by putting their hands in mud or sand. Another option which was hypnosis, but I wasn't going to believe in it. The last option would work with all the others as well, therapy.

Phobia #2: Speaking in public- I absolutely embarrassed myself when I drank too much so I could be able to give a speech. I would need to be able to give speeches if I ever won the Noble Prize along with any other award. There were speech classes that one like me could take.

Phobia #3: Arachnids- I apparently look like a little girl when I run screaming from a spider. I'd like to calmly remove one when I happen upon it.

Problem #1: Emotions- I had concealed my emotions due to so many rejections and bullying for so long I could no longer recognize them in me or others. If I had been able to tell Penny I loved her, we'd be happy together. I have to be less condescending.

Problem #2: Living arrangements- I was a grown man with a stable career that could live in a decent house so why was I living in an apartment with a dysfunctional elevator? I had to convince myself a house was better suited to his taste and purpose. I mean, who wouldn't want a full basement with a garage and plenty of privacy without a land lady or having to climb unnecessary stairs.

Problem #3: My superhero collection which some called an obsession. My comics were just sitting around with no purpose, so they would keep their mint value. My collections were due to my lack of a childhood. My action figures were just an easy mark for a burglar. How could I resolve my lost childhood?

Final large problem: My apparel- I had only one week's worth of clothes that I wore consistently with all the spares being for emergencies. I needed to outfit myself in a manner that is benefitting a Noble Prize Laureate.

How could I convince my younger self to make changes to his schedules and routines?

An idea popped into my head like a balloon, Meemaw! She could figure out a way without revealing too much of the future.

I set up a time to meet her in Texas.

"Ma'am, my story is short of unbelievable, but I need you to hear me out. I am your grandson from the future." I wore a Marco Polo shirt with khakis.

Evelyn Miller shrewdly nodded as she had already noted the similarities.

"I'm here to stop my best friend from ruining so many lives. I have ensured that she gets an education, but it has come to my attention that others, me included were also a majority of this dilemma. "

"How did this best friend ruin so many lives, sugar?" A floral dress draped her aging body, but the beauty from her youth of still evident. Her Southern accent was clear in her speech.

My eyes watered as I was forced to recall that day. "After getting fed up with her life going nowhere, Penny drank an absorbent amount of liquor. It was too late by the time the doctors were able to pump her stomach. That night, my roommate crashed into a light pole. My associate was put into a psych ward; it seems Penny kept his life from falling apart. 3 others just left. All I could think about was Penny, including time travel to see her again and maybe stop her. Penny was once described as the glue that holds us together as a group. When I found out I have brain cancer, I knew I had to change the past, damning the consequences." Meemaw's hands were covering her mouth, horrified perhaps by my diagnosis. "I never got to tell her, she was the One."

Her eyes widened as she thought about how one life can affect so many others. "Moon pie, what makes this one gal so different that you dare unravel the space tine continuum?" She doesn't blame him for trying to save his one true love.

I could feel my smile reach my eyes as I remembered Penny for all that she was to me. "She didn't back down from an argument, thus challenging me. She was there when you died and I was sick. I was a social outcast, until she aclimated me back into society. She helped us navigate the world, but no one took time to notice that she was becoming an alcoholic. Yes, she was physically appealing, but her soul had remarkable qualities." I knew I had to stop there or I'd be going on about Penny for the rest of the night. I grew anxious, "I want stop Penny from committing this deed."

My most beloved relative nodded her head three times. Meemaw had a few OCDs of her own, nodding 3 times and a clock in every room. "What can I possibly do?"

"I had no true childhood causing me to regress as an adult since I had to grow up too fast to fit in at University. This binder outlines less than a dozen issues." I, Sheldon Lee Cooper pushed a black ½ binder across the yellow vinyl table. "I have a desire to see her one last time before I go back to my time."

"I cannot deny you that chance, sugar." Meemaw patted my hand, affectionately.

I kissed her aged cheek as a farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were misty as my heart broke for this man who was the possible future of my grandson.

I left the A&W Diner to go home to the ranch's porch swing. My sun tea was ready. I called out to Brutus, my seven year old Great Dane.

Tears spilled over my cheeks as I remembered losing Daniel, it was like a sink hole opened up underneath me. My only consolation was my daughter, Mary's three children.

I sat in the wooden swing hanging from the porch's ceiling.

The binder was so Mary's youngest son, Sheldon Lee who was a genius. It was absolutely organized, complete with table of contents.

Sheldon had three sections per chapter. I had tears in my eyes as I read about the problems my dear grandson had faced. I had no clue how bad the bullying got for him.

His long legs apparently saved him from a few beatings except when he was surrounded or cornered. The bullying didn't stop after he left the Lone Star State. The students in Germany opening mocked him. Her highly intelligent grandson didn't know how to deal with being bullied.

I was struck with inspiration like a lightning bolt.

An old comrade of Daniel's from WWII lived in Germany. I hoped he wouldn't mind talking to Sheldon. His name was Jasper Rhinehart.

"Jasper, this is Evelyn Miller."

"Evelyn, as in Daniel's lady love?" Jasper hadn't heard from me since Daniel's internment. "How may I be of assistance?"

"My youngest grandson, in California, has need of your expertise, but won't admit it. If you ask him to talk about his life as a child progeny for a pseudo- book you are writing, you can help him."

"You want me to trick this boy?" Jasper sounded incredulous.

"Someone recently brought to my attention the issues my Moon Pie will face ahead that he is not prepared for. Sheldon had to grow-up too fast, he missed the wonders of childhood." I was hoping he would be satisfied with that. Jasper had long ago retired, I needed his help. I heard a pen click.

"Evie, what can possibly wrong with your grandson?" he had no clue of the difficulties Sheldon faced so I had to lay them out like a hand of cards.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper is brilliant with an IQ of 187, but it has caused him to be condescending to others. He was forced at a young age to hide his feelings so he no longer recognizes them. Sheldon has received many awards, but he faints if he has to give a speech. He has an idietic memory so he remembers all the humiliation and rejections he has faced, causing him not to be interested in making friends. Sheldon is solvent, but collects superhero and Star Wars memorabilia obsessively while dressing like a 13 year old. He can easily learn to drive, but relies on others to take him places. Sheldon has a tendency to run from a room if a spider or bird are present. Don't get me wrong, I love that boy to the Moon and back. I'm just trying to help him out. My daughter had him tested for insanity when she didn't understand him, but it makes him doubt a lot. I seriously think he has severe OCD and maybe Asperger's Syndrome." I knew there was more, but I'll let him discover those. All the information should have him hook and sinker. I had tried to tamper the problems with good characteristics of Sheldon. "He is as loyal as Lassie, but cannot tell a real friend from a pretender. Moon Pie is a true Southern gentleman with no belief in a higher power. Sheldon cannot comprehend social niceties, but he does reciprocate gift giving. He is as lean as a swimmer after years of running from bullies."

"Wow!" Jasper must have just realized the work cut out for him. He had to convince my grandson to talk openly to him. I just hope he was ready for unfiltered honesty. "I'll do this for his sake, Evie. I don't know if he'll trust me enough."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll put in a good word when he calls. Please call him Dr. Cooper not Mr. Cooper. He'll respect you more do that and tell him about your doctorates." I gave Dr. Rhinehart Sheldon's office number.

"I'll call him at his office on Monday," Jasper hung up.

…True to his word, Sheldon called me on Monday when he got home.

"Meemaw, some man claiming to be an old war pal of Pop Pop's emailed me, asking to talk to me about a book on my life as a child progeny. He's in Berlin, Germany." Sheldon sounded skeptical.

I grinned like the Cheshire cat as my plan was coming to fruition. "What's his name, Moon Pie?"

"Jasper Rhinehart, who served in Southern France during WWII. What should I do, Meemaw?"

"Help the man out and listen to any advice he throws your way," I suggested to my 22 year old grandson. I crossed my thin-skinned fingers, hoping for the best.  
"You know how I don't like the soft sciences." Sheldon whined like a toddler as he tends to do when he does something he doesn't want to do.

"Sheldon," I scolded him in a maternal voice. "It is your chance to show the world at large your life. Please do this for me."

"For you, Meemaw. I love you."

"I will love you to the Moon and back, Moon Pie." That's the end of our phone call. I'd have to wait to see how it went from there. I wiped my moist hands on my pale blue jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon leaned back, deep in thought. He browsed the Internet for Dr. Rhinehart's information on the German man.

Articles by Dr. Rhinehart popped up along with clippings on Rhinehart's practice. It turns out Dr. Rhinehart tutored Dr. Beverly Hofstader. The man was featured in her articles and books after editing them. Jasper Allan Rhinehart was a sought after psychologist. He had served the Allies' side during WWII. Jasper had articles on problems faced by child celebrities along a book on thoughts on Obesity around the world. He had a doctorate in psychology and one in Neurology.

Sheldon decided to give talking to Dr. Rhinehart a chance. He sent a cordial emailed letter accepting to talk about his current and past. The pair arranged meeting times or ways to meet like Skype, over the phone, or fly to meet each other.

After three months of Skypeing, Dr. Rhinehart earnestly yearned to be closer to Sheldon and be in a warmer climate for his sore joints so he moved to the West Coast. They arranged to see each other every Thursday.

"I want to talk about your childhood this afternoon. Do you regret going abroad instead of having an actual childhood? Do you think going abroad has caused you to regress now? Tell me about your father and how you both handled being different." Jasper started the session with some questions to get Sheldon to begin talking. Dr. Rhinehart sat on a cushion with a red background in a secluded gazebo with Sheldon across from him.

The gazebo had a blue roof with 6 sides, which could comfortably fit 5 people. The white gazebo was open, letting the breeze and scents go through without hindrance.

Sheldon was in a relaxed position with his carrier bag at his feet.

They had agreed to call each other by first name after 2 months. Jasper became a substitute for Sheldon's father father, who had disowned George Sr. after he threatened his younger brother, Robert Jr. (RJ).

"George Sr. was an abusive drunk when home, but a cheating absent husband and father. I'd hear momma crying after he came home smelling like cheap perfume. He hated the fact that I was more intelligent than him; he'd get violent towards me. I had always hoped that he would be proud of me. He'd take me fishing, hunting, and tell me to fight back against the bullies, even when I detested it. I often ran to Meemaw's to avoid that unwarranted violence."

Jasper wrote in his pad with a thoughtful hum. "It seems to me that you still 'run' to your grandma when upset or needing advice. I fear her death will cause you great distress. You know it is inevitable, Sheldon. You need more than one person to rely on when the other is not available. I perish the thought of you having a mental breakdown."

"That is a true insight," Sheldon grinned.

"Yes, I do tend to have them from time to time," Jasper joked. "I noticed that your smiles are strained or practiced. Why is that?"

"It could be related to my lack of needing to smile when younger. At times, I do regret going abroad, but I wouldn't have accomplished what I have without doing so. I was ostracized while away with no one my age to play with." Sheldon's eyes got teary before he blinked them rapidly.

"You need to desist in doing that," scolded Jasper in a grandfatherly tone. "I am not going to mock you for showing emotion."

"What do you mean?" Sheldon felt he had stopped the emotion from being seen.

Jasper sighed in exasperation. "You fear that I will laugh at you for crying, I'm guessing like your father did. It is okay to let your emotion show as long as your anger doesn't control you. It is unhealthy to suppress them. Metaphorically, think of your body as a bottle with limited space. Each time, you suppress your emotions a new layer is added, but there is only so much space. What happens when the bottle is full and the layers decompress?"

"They spill over, creating a mess," Sheldon answered with a shudder.

Jasper nodded, "Precisely, but in the mental health profession is the equivalent of a mental breakdown." Jasper wrote down something for next week's meeting. "Back to our original topic, please."

"When I was home, I'd play cards with George Jr. He'd accuse me of 'using my smarts to cheat.' When momma would have play dates for us, some of the kids would cry, saying I called them funny names. I was just explaining how I was more advanced than them. I once played chess with a man of advanced age. He told me I was too smart for my own good," Sheldon looked confused as he told parts of his childhood.

"That old man is partially correct. He was trying to tell you, you don't always have to win to enjoy the game. He plays to meet new people and talk about the world, not being shown up. Do you remember us playing that game you created? It gave you an unfair advantage. You play games to win, not to enjoy the experience. Playing Black Jack allows you to count the cards, which is cheating. You made the kids feel inferior, instead of equals. You are a sore loser and a bad winner. You are condescending more often than not."

Sheldon stood, anger driven. "I don't have to take this."

"Yes, you do. You are right to stand up for yourself, but now is not the time. You need to realize so much, especially that your have faults like everybody else," Jasper was not backing down, even in his 'advanced age.' "You cannot keep putting others down or you will become the bully that you fear. You will burn all the bridges you have built, leaving you stranded. I cannot let you live a lie."

Sheldon gasped in dismay as the truth was not pretty; he sank back down in his seat. "Is that really how I come off?" he asked in a small voice.

Jasper's purple striped shirt wrinkled as he changed positions. "How did you feel when you were excluded from games?"

Saddened, Sheldon's gorgeous blue eyes closed of his own will. "Lonely and rejected. They pointed at me while laughing. I could hear them talking about me in negative term as I passed. I felt like an outcast," Sheldon's reply didn't cause the older man to pity him.

"That's understandable. Do you agree that it caused you to regress to make-up for your lost childhood?" Jasper was trying to get Sheldon to realize he wasn't as mature as he assumed.

"In what manner have I regressed?"

Jasper used a purple handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his wrinkled brow. He was not used to the Californian heat, yet. "Do your clothes resemble what other men your age wear? You still play games that you as a minor would play had you normal childhood. It is fine to collect items, heck I collect old army knives. However, you do so obsessively. You have an extensive comic assortment, but you don't enjoy it like the authors meant for them to be enjoyed. You have them in sleeves and wear gloves to read them, trying to keep them in mint condition," Jasper began his list. "You live in an apartment, but I thought your have a well-established income so why don't you own a house? You can use your extra funds to purchase property to rent. You never had a chance to get over your ego-centric phase. For the next week until Thursday, I want you to recognize others' feelings. In order to get something from someone, you need to give something in return."

"I have no need for what others have to offer," Sheldon denied. "Plus, I am comfortably situated in my abode. There is no need for me to move."

Jasper shook his head at the younger man's stupidity. "That's an outright lie. Do you not need the results of tests on your theory or to borrow a lab from the university?" He counted down from 10 to sustain from rolling his hazel eyes. "Son, that's a lame excuse & you know it. You need to weigh the advantages against the disadvantages of owning your own place. The latter will outweigh the other."

An indigo bunting perched on the gazebo's white railing. It tilted its head from side to side then flew off when Sheldon stood up.

"You have given me a lot to consider with some exceptional points." Sheldon shook hands with Jasper, as he overcame that phobia last month. "I'll see you next Thursday at 3 pm."

"I've booked us a room at the Tea Rose Garden. I must be off. My great niece needs my help moving to this state." Jasper left the park in a white Toyota Corolla. Jasper was going home to update Evelyn before meeting his niece.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon took Jasper's housing suggestion to heart on Friday. He wrote privacy then yard work followed by another positive. In the end, the pros filled 3/5 of the white erase board. He picked up a Home Finder's magazine. He looked through the market and the price of a home.

He looked then at his attire. He browsed the internet for 'men in late twenties apparel.' He watched the men he knew and passed to see what men in his area were wearing before window shopping at the department stores to see the latest fashions. His conclusion proved that Jasper's comment couldn't hit any closer to the target. He felt ashamed, especially after realizing that his clothes left him open target for bullies. He felt silly wearing two shirts in the extreme heat of California. He grew up in hot climates (Texas) so he had no reason to wear pants and long sleeve shirts all the time. This enlightenment enforced the idea for a shopping trip.

He went to a JCPenney's to begin the expedition. He had already packed his thermal shirts away. He was looking at briefs when a young lady accidently bumped in him, trying to pass in the aisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She checked him over, since she knocked him into the shelf.

"It won't leave a bruise," Sheldon answered while struck by her amazing eyes.

"Thank goodness," the woman seemed to be only a few years younger than him. She bent over to pick up her items.

"Can you help me? My advisor suggested that I get some new clothes to look my age."

She nodded, willing to assist the tall man. "You'll need clothes for the work place and casual wear. So khakis, black slacks, collared shirt, button- up shirts, and a blazer are recommended for professional wear along with black leather dress shoes. Casual wear is more for comfort and out on the town. Tennis shoes with cargo pants/ shorts and polo shirts are good for casual wear."

While she was talking, she was guiding him through the men's department, picking out apparel. She'd occasionally hold a shirt, tie or hat to his body. Once in a while, she'd shake her head, as is disagreeing with her selection.

Once she figured out his size, she grabbed that size only. She liked a red, yellow, and black striped shirt, which reminded him of the Flash. She picked out brown, black, and off white slacks. She sent him in the fitting rooms with several cargo pants and shorts, with her in the waiting room.

"Can you come out so I can see how they look on you?" The woman had the desire to see her handy work. After Sheldon came out, she indicated that he should spun by twirling her finger. She looked closely at the clothes, looking for imperfections. "The pants' length needs to be even longer, I can see too much of your ankles. The shirts look great. Blue brings out your fabulous eyes, but you could use some color."

"The sun can cause melanoma."

"Yes, but one cannot deny the benefits." The woman's eyes were twinkling. "It is the long and continual time in the sun that can cause melanoma. My uncle was in the navy for 21 years, he had skin cancer. However, my tan aunt who worked on the farm or garden daily, never got skin cancer."

Sheldon nodded, "True, the sun releases melatonin in the body while absorbing Vitamin D. A person feels sunny after a day in the sun."

The woman smiled in a pleasing manner. It caused his primitive side to come to the forefront. He pushed it to the back of his mind, dismissing it and its urges. He saw no reason his logic was unfounded.

Within an hour, the woman had picked out nearly a new wardrobe for Sheldon. She turned to Sheldon, "This is where we part ways. I have matters to attend."

Sheldon shook her hand, "Your assistance in finding appropriate attire was much appreciated."

The woman softly smiled, again. "I was glad to help." She left, going towards the check-outs.

Sheldon's purchase was $1324.79 worth and a bit of pride to develop.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon remembered my advice on germs, which was evident in his ability to shake hands without flinching or pulling out hand sanitizer. "You are practically living in a plastic bubble. Your body needs to be introduced to bacteria to build-up immunity. You are also denying your body good bacteria. There are worse things than getting the sniffles." I can still visual Sheldon remarking that he already knew that and he ate yogurt, weekly. "Then stop being ridiculous in ordering food. It embarrasses those you are with. You are also being rude to the staff, which does their best."

Sheldon was making leaps in becoming the man, his Meemaw had in mind.

Yes, Sheldon still had problems, but I was doing my finest in solving them. I had three trips planned to help Sheldon's arachnophobia, social skills, and avaphobia.

I had already diagnosis Sheldon's condescending tones and behavior being caused by his arrogance. His fear of rejection caused him to distance himself from others. If he kept doing that, he was going to be a very lonely old man. I was doing my best to prepare him for a full life with a companion by his side, someone to lean on and could lean on him.

I also had my hands full with my great-niece, moving to California. She was going to live in the condo next to mine. She was the apple of my wife's eye, who made her the sole benefactor when she died six years ago.

My sweet great-niece also told me about a scholarship trust set-up for her. She decided to attend university in California instead of community college. She was going to buy a house with her heritance after she graduated. She was already studying the books and taken some minor, but basic classes.

I helped her furnish her two bedroom condo which had a fenced in backyard. She had picked out a queen bed with an oak shelved headboard which matched her bedside tables that were across from a raised TV stand.

I knew my great-niece had a bright future ahead of her and I was glad to be there for her to assist her in heading that direction.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thursday, one again: the one day a week I meet Dr. Jasper Rhinehart. Today, I felt anxious about meeting him. I felt compelled to look somewhat fancy.

After some inner debate over the issue, I decided on black slacks instead of jeans and black cotton boxers. (I had thrown away my old briefs.)

I arrived 5 minutes early. "Reservation of Dr. Rhinehart," I proclaimed to the elaborately dressed Asian woman.

She wore a purple and black layered kimono. She bowed at the waist with her hands steeped in front of her chest, "Hai (Yes)." She kept her eyes averted as it was tradition; she led the way to a privately enclosed tea room with a low table. She slid the panel closed once I was inside.

I bowed like she did, "Arigato (Thank you)." I studied the oriental room. A picture composed of panels showed the sun goddess myth.

Minutes later, the entrance panel slide open, permitting in a honey-blonde woman in before Jasper. My eyebrows shot-up to my hair line. She was the same woman from JCPenney's. her amazing green eyes still captured my attention like gold does to a thief.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, I formally introduce you to my great-niece, Penelope Regina Queen. Penny, this is Sheldon." It seemed to me his eyes were twinkling.

"I suppose you already know that you are named after a Greek Queen," I said as I went to kiss the back of her hand. I don't know what came over me, but I desired to be favored by her. I noticed a heart-shaped mole between her pinky and ring finger knuckles.

Penny nodded, "it was great on the first day of school, too. The teachers would say 'Queen, Penelope' for roll call." She laughed at the story's humor. Penny was glorious in a green and gold multi-striped dress that was underneath a solid green short-sleeved sweater. "My uncle tells me you are a theoretical physist."

I eagerly nod, grateful that she didn't call me a rocket scientist like my sister and brother do.

A grin threatened to break out across her face, "What did the proton say to the atom?"

I shrugged, humoring her.

"I'm positive you are for me!" Ms. Queen broke out laughing, which I found contagious so I joined in.

Jasper just faded into the background from that moment on.

I did my best to impress her, by talking about the awards I got and my extremely high IQ. I talked about my job at the university and the theory I was going to prove.

"Hmm, we might see each other there, then. I will be there to get my degrees in culinary arts and business. I was told that the Cheesecake Factory is looking for managers and then regional managers," Penelope, as I want to call her since Penny didn't befit such a radiant woman, slipped that piece of information. "What is my uncle helping you overcome? I often talk about being called Slugger by my dad."

I grew nervous, fearing rejection. "I am helping him write a book on the life of a child prodigy." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper throw a sharp glance at me.

"As I understand, a lot of those children have rejection issues and OCD tendencies. Does that apply to you as well?" Penelope asked straight on. I admired her ability to be blunt like me.

"Jasper has pointed out that I do have those faults. I am working on overcoming them as I talk about my life as a child prodigy. I am nearly done away with my germ phobia. I still have the fear of spiders and birds while my social skills are supposedly lacking." I dearly hoped that she wouldn't laugh at me.

Penelope turned to her great-uncle with wizened eyes, "Do you mind if I assist you in the bird and social skills areas?"

"You are the social butterfly, my dear. However, what do you have in mind for the bird fear?"

"I was hoping to see the Avian Exhibit and maybe Sheldon here can benefit from it as well," Penelope's gold outlined eyes glanced at me, "if you don't mind?"

A chance to spend more time with my Midwestern Queen, I knew her accent was from that region. I was hesitant to spend time with her and the flying critters. "I would be delighted to show you the amusements of California."

Seriously, what is going on with me? I am never this eager to be in the company of another, even Jasper. If I believed in witches, I'd say that she put a spell on me. I find socializing tedious, but my heart beats faster when she smiles at me. I guess, she did take the time to relate to me.

The tea service was elegant.

All too soon, the tea cups were empty and it was time to say our Farewells.

"When would you be able to come with me to the Exhibit?" Both Penelope and I asked at the same time. An unrestrained smile broke-out over my lips.

Penelope giggled, "I would like to go Wednesday sometime after lunch. I'm picking up more books at 11 am at the Book Worm (at the University)."

"I could pick you up at Campus for lunch then the Exhibit."

"That suits me just fine. I do like how that shirt brings out your fabulous eyes," she joked since she's the one who picked it out. She kissed Jasper's cheek and then went to a cooking class.

Jasper grabbed my arm before I could walk away, "We need to talk, son."

My eyebrows lowered, I didn't know what we had to talk about. I just went with him to his car and let him drive us somewhere. "What's wrong?"

"How are you going to pick her up? You require a driver, since you refuse to drive. Plus I do not want you to play with Penny's heart; do not get condescending when she teases you in good humor. Like I said, she is social butterfly so she will gather friends quickly, but if she spends less time with you it is not because she's rejecting you. If you befriend her new friends, you can spend more time with her. That'll be chance and reason for you to grow on your social skills. Do you understand me?" Jasper stood straight in blue slacks and white button-up shirt. I remember them, also being in Penelope's arms at JCPenney's.

Jasper was playing the grandfather part on Penelope's behalf, it seemed. Even though there was no reason to. "I have no intention of harming your lovely great-niece, sir."

Jasper narrowed his eyes then motioned for me to get back in the car so he could take me home.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday had some daylight left, giving me a chance to correct one mistake. I couldn't rely on some stranger to always take me places. I didn't want to take Penelope on out first date by taxi or bus.

Penelope was meant to the queen of my heart, just as Odysseus made her the Queen of Ithaca. She was absolutely, most definitely complimentary to me. Penelope wasn't short or fat, but her social awareness made up for my lack of social skills. In other words, her strengths were my weaknesses while my strengths were her weaknesses. For example, she was fashionable while I was behind the day's trends.

I set about ordering books, booklets, and pamphlets on driving for my Kindle. My eidetic memory allowed me to save time. I quickly read driving regulations and laws so I could avoid parking tickets and getting pulled over.

I walked to the department of Human Services to take the written exam then signed up for instructions with a police officer. I'd start my lessons on Monday at 3:30 pm.

I was anxious to start my lessons, but I didn't want to be totally lacking so I downloaded a game that simulated driving. I changed the streets of Tokyo to be Pasadena streets by reprogramming the simulation.

A heavy sweat broke out as rush hour was played. After being cut off three times, I truly wanted to throttle the next little Dodge Neon's owner. I laughed at the dinky cars that were just death traps, waiting for a truck to crush them.

I missed my chance to learn to park because a mother of three stole my spot in Target's parking lot. I yearned to give her the Birdie, but didn't want to appear petty.

Eventually, my nerves and patience was down the drain so I gave into the urge to cuss like a sailor. "You damn idiot," I shouted at the old man was going 10 to 15 miles under the speed limit. A timer was counting down for how long until I had to be at Pasadena Courthouse.

I didn't think to disable it when reprogramming it and starting the game.

A smug looking male teenager gave me the Birdie after he made sure I missed the green light so I had to hit the brakes. I felt my eye twitching for a whole new reason. "You little prick!"

My primitive side rattled it cage, demanding that we show the insolent adolescent who was the dominant one.

After another hour, I was driving through Pasadena outskirts. My anger dissolved as I took in the scenery and architecture. Then I drove to the place I planned on taking Penelope.

I, Sheldon Lee Cooper had accomplished several hours of simulated driving so I wouldn't look like a fool to my driving instructor. I was going to drive three more hours each day until Monday.

I'd have a slightly used (or was it gently used) automobile by Monday. I hated how compact the Renault city car was, which I deemed as unsafe as going over a waterfall in a barrel. The obscenely large Hummer was a waste of gasoline and metal. A Ford Escape or Monte Carlo SS would be suitable or maybe an Impala LX.

A call to Missy would suffice to assist me in this matter. Melissa, my female twin was quick to pick up, "What's wrong, Shelly?"

I inwardly snorted, "Why would something be wrong just because I called you?"

Melissa Jean Cooper chuckled, "You only call if you need something or it's our birthday. Since I know it is not our birthday that leaves option number one. You generally don't need things from me since you make more than me."

"I need your opinion on a car that would be agreeable to city life and me," I stated. I gave her my three ideas to see if she had other cars in mind or which one she agreed with.

"Hmm," there was a brief silence, "I take it you aren't haulin' stuff or young ones. A luxury car, but no boat would suit you just fine. A 300M in silver or blue Monte Carlo should do the trick. 15000 miles per year is suggested, but nothin' over 5 years and 100,000 miles. I can guess real quick why you suddenly interested in cars. What's the girl's name, Shelly?" Missy could be perceptive when it suited her.

"Penelope Regina Queen, Jasper's great-niece plus a student at the university I teach at," I confessed. I had told her about Jasper's book on me.

"You treat her real nice, you hear. I want to know more about her. Actually, I'll come over on our birthday to meet her," Missy was definitely planning something.

"I plan on moving before then so I'll send you my new address once I moved," I agreed to let her stay at my place when she came over.

I went onto and to browse the local selections. I found a car fitting Missy's description at a police auction for seized cars. I did this Friday.

A single cobalt blue Monte Carlo 2012 with 28350 miles caught my eye, like a worm to a fish. It was originally owned by a drug lord or dealer.

I was awfully fast to outbid the other 5 bidders for $10,000 then towed it to a reputable automobile service location to have it checked for low oil or coolant.

On Monday, they towed it to my parking garage.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday held many things in store. I had to sign up for some more single day cooking classes that the community offered. They were for small groups. I needed to get some sea grass to hide live guppy fry from PetSmart.

I had set up a fifteen gallon fish tank full of cobra and fancy guppies last week. The tank's theme was a castle with holes for small fish to swim through and columns to swim around.

I wanted to see what cats and dogs PetSmart had.

A thin 9 week old kitten meowed out at me, calling to me. The information card said she was a Siamese mix, but she was really a blue-tip Siamese. The rescue operation in Fairfield had named her Scarlett.

I was quick to fill and sign the adoption papers, but I changed her name to Cyann.

An impromptu shopping trip for high quality kitten chow, a simple blue collar, cardboard scratching post, litter, and toys was called for.

I got Cyann home with little fuss. I kept her next to me as I looked up on-line the classes that could help me the most.

French, Greek, Italian, Chinese classes were scheduled one after another on Friday nights at 6 pm til 8. Gourmet soup class was tomorrow at the Pasadena Community Center with a pastry class next Tuesday. I filled the last available spot on the last two classes.

I vaguely remembered the man my uncle introduced me to. He was charming in his own way if not a little overzealous to impress me with his credentials.

Cyann let out a delicate yawn at 9:30 pm. I cradled her to my chest as I ascended the stairs. I placed her on the opposite side from where I slept.

I handled my nightly routine of brushing my teeth with Crest, brushing my hair, washing my face of excess oil and changing into my simple PJs then tossing the dirties into the hamper.

I awoke in the middle of the night to fearful meowing and thunder with lightning thrown in. I carefully rolled to my side to face Cyann. "Its okay, Cyann. I'm here," I saw her little topaz eyes looking into mine, and then she moved to be pressed against me.

Her introduction to Uncle Jasper could wait until Tuesday.

I sank into a restful slumber with few worries.


	11. Chapter 11

The week was slow until Wednesday and Thursday rolled around. Those days were a total blur. Not enough time to get things done even with obsessive organizing.

A brief email told Sheldon about Thursday's meeting with place and time.

Jasper sipped cold, sweet and refreshing lemonade through a straw as he watched Sheldon stride over to him. The older man looked carefully for any changes in character and saw that Sheldon seemed a little happier. Jasper gave the image of no worries on the wood and wrought iron bench.

A breeze of salt ruffled Jasper's hair as he waited for Sheldon to come over.

Jasper started the conversation like any other citizen, "How are you today, Sheldon?"

"I am peachy. How about you?" Sheldon sat down at this comment.

"Fine and dandy, my boy," An age old reply left Jasper's wrinkled mouth. "How was your date with my great-niece?"

A warm endearing smile graced the genius' pale features. "She seamlessly distracted me from my fear of the flying creatures to prevent my hyperventilating. She knows quite a lot about birds."

"Anything else? How did she handle you not driving? Did she reject you due to your issues? How does she make you feel? How did she react to what you said or did?" Jasper wanted to get the session rolling.

"She drove us after I met her at the bookstore, but I explained I'd have my license by the end of the month plus I already have a car. She merely pointed out how each issue affected me and how it would continue to affect me if not handled. I don't feel ashamed to be imperfect, but I still want to improve. Her eyes narrowed each time I commented on my IQ, degrees or career. She smiled when I told her she brightened my day. I pulled a Bazinga on a child to which she glared."

Jasper leaned forward, eager for more news. "Interesting… People, women especially, like to be truthfully complimented so they feel cherished and not taken for granted. They will think you are insincere if you overdo it. People don't like to hear constantly hear another's bragging. They will call you a braggart if you do. Children who don't understand adult jokes can misinterpret them. Pranks can be cruel. We'll work on your empathy later."

The sound of rolling water was soothing. A family of four on vacation passed the male pair.

"You seem to be interested in Penny. I don't know in which ways, yet. If you want to spend more time with her, she loves to swim, but you have an aversion to swimming at the beach. I have already guessed it is due to your germaphobia. That's why we are here," Jasper gestured to the sign that read Welcome to Santa Monica Beach.

Sheldon had noticed earlier, two traveling bags leaning against Jasper's side of the black bench. Sheldon was wearing shorts as requested by Jasper in the email.

Sandals also adorned the old man's feet with shorts covering ½ his legs.

A giggling child was building a sand castle on top of her grinning father. A red and white beach umbrella shaded the pair to prevent sunburns.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jasper stood up then picked up the towel he was sitting on. "Nothing too difficult. You should be able to enjoy the water without freaking out, my boy." He started walking to the water's edge, leaving Sheldon to carry the navy blue beach chairs. Jasper instructed Sheldon to put them in the water by 5 inches after taking off his foot wear and out of the travel bags. Jasper toed off his sandals.

Sheldon eyed the water like it would bite him. His hesitation was overcome by his desire to spend time with Penelope. Sheldon snapped the chairs into shape then placed those 4 inches apart.

Jasper slowly eased in the left chair as his arthritis in his knees was acting up. "Ah, that feels nice." He wiggled his toes in the sand.

Sheldon, too felt relief from the heat as his feet cooled in the water.

"So how are you interested in Penny?" Jasper still felt protective over his great-niece.

"She challenges me and doesn't just let me win. She causes me to wax poetry. Penelope causes me nether regions to…er… stir," Sheldon was blushing as he stated the last sentence.

Jasper leaned back with his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "Intelluctally, romantically, and sexually." Jasper closed his eyes as he said, "Sounds like you are almost there, my boy."

"I'm almost where?" Sheldon was clueless in the matter of love.

The old man in white, grey, and black rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids. "Penny needs a new partner for her Friday night culinary classes, since I am wearing out by that time." Jasper hinted with no finesse.

Sheldon perked up like he heard about a sale at a comic book store. "Where and when?"

An easy going laugh erupted from Jasper like lava. "Eager to see her again, are you? She's meeting Chief Ramses for a book signing before her dumpling and stuffed noddle class at 6 pm at the University. She told me that next week, she's learning Chinese dishes like Mongolian Beef, Chicken Chow Mein, and Egg Drop Soup." He licked his chapping lips, thirsty.

"Why am I eager to be with her when I normally stay away from anyone? My palms get clammy while my heart races. Maybe I'm sick."

The call of a seagull added environmental noise, but the smell of sea minerals was greatly soothing.

"Not everything can be explained in a medical textbook." Jasper glanced at the children splashing each other in the water. "Do you not want children of your own?" He sighed as he noted Sheldon's wide eyes. "You are attracted to her. You are biologically ready for children of your own and Penny is your desirable choice for the mother of your children. However," Jasper radiated malice as he leveled Sheldon with a narrowed gaze. "She's just beginning her degrees so don't scare her away with that information, yet."

The thought of children left Sheldon gaping.

"Biologically, yes, but not mentally or emotionally." Jasper wiped his age spotted feet off on the peach colored beach towel.

"I don't have time in my schedule for a family. I am trying to win the Nobel Prize."

The cerulean blue skies were overhead the pair of males. Seagulls flew overhead, catching the updrafts.

"My boy, what are you going to do after you win that prize? Who are you going to share it with? You will be a lonely old man with just A Nobel Prize for company," Jasper explained as he slid his feet back into his sandals. "Come, I have someone for you to meet."

Jasper walked to his car, but stopped Sheldon from getting in after putting the beach chairs in the trunk.

A man of 6 feet came over. His body was not as lean or tall as Sheldon, but it still installed a fear of pain if messed with. It would take more than both of Sheldon's hands to span the man's biceps. The man looked Sheldon over like a predator eyeing its prey. To Sheldon, it was insulting.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, this is George Wainright."

George rolled his eyes, "This human praying mantis is not worth my time, godfather."

"You are just another nethandethal, a meathead if you will."

"I'm more than just muscle." George wasn't actually a hard man, but his godfather wanted to prove a point to Sheldon.

This started a whose better contest between the 2 men who were similar in age. Both had two PhDs, but George had a technology business at 16 then expanded it internationally instead of going for a 3rd degree. George was married with a little one on the way while Sheldon was going after the Nobel Prize.

"Did this teach you humility?" Jasper commented when the two men finished their pissing contest.

Sheldon looked down, ashamed at his behavior.

Geogre laughed at Sheldon's theatrics. He clapped a hand on Sheldon's shoulder, a little rowdy. "My wife once told me if she wanted a perfect man, she'd build a robot."

"You are not wearing a wedding band." Sheldon's eyes assessed the man in black Under Armor and off white Levi cargo shorts.

George explained how he bent his first two bands while working on machines so he tried to take it off when working, only to lose it. A black tattooed band encircled his ring finger's base.

Jasper gasped as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"Godfather, you should go home. I can take Sheldon to the next place." George's eyes crinkled at the corner.

"I'm just fine." Jasper dismissed George's statement. He had no desire to be treated like an invalid.

"Don't make me call Regina, godfather," George threatened, knowing Jasper didn't want to excessively worry her.

Jasper grumbled about being conned by youngsters. He shook Sheldon's hand before hugging his godson roughly. He drove away with reluctance.

Sheldon was quick to grab George's attention, who had his arms crossed over his expansive chest, an aggressive stance in Sheldon's eyes. "What's wrong with him? Who is Regina? I thought him a widower." Sheldon fired off in succession.

"My godfather's lungs are damaged from his action in WWII. They act up occassionaly, but it leaves him out of breath like he ran a marathon. They have been acting up more often. His wife did leave him a widower, true," George's smile revealed a gold canine. "You have met Regina, but by her first name, Penelope. The old English queens would sign their names Regina and Penelope has a way of getting people to behave or they feel guilty about disappointing her. Regina is fitting plus I'm English."

Sheldon braced his feet further apart to plant his hands on his slim hips. "What's your relationship with Penelope?"

A smirk moved George's features, "I'm married, remember."

Sheldon snorted, "many married men have affairs."

A belly laugh spurted out of George's pale lips like a geyser. "I'm her business professor and she's my wife's cousin. I met my wife at her family reunion that Jasper invited me to. He's a separate branch from my wife. Anyways, I'm trying to convince Regina to open her own restaurant instead of being a manager at a food chain restaurant."

The two males were seated in a forest green Trail Blazer that had a dent the size of a human head marred the bumper.

"Have you seen the latest art exhibit?" George was trying his hardest to keep the conversation afloat.

"I don't have much time between proving String Theory and my comic book collection." Sheldon wore a purple and yellow striped since polka-dots don't look on men.

"Dude, you need to broaden your horizons or your conversations will be dull. Not everyone knows about physics." George turned left on Main Street. "Do some research Friday then you and I can do a double date with Regina and my wife Saturday. The two cousins have gotten closer since Regina moved here."

They arrived at the theater where 5 actors had scripts with Sheldon's condescending comments, but not in an oblivious way. It opened his eyes to how others saw him and how words were also weapons. He was mentally trying to change his mindset.

Sheldon requested George's help with his driving. George gave his assent to the endeavor. He gave permission to have his Trail Blazer as the vehicle.

Once out in the desert, Sheldon was allowed behind the wheel.

For the first 5 miles, Sheldon had to stay at 35 miles per hour. Certain points acted as stop signs. The next hour, Sheldon had to use the turn signal to go around rocks and cacti. Then he had to drive at rush, interstate speeds.

After the driving lesson, George dropped Sheldon off at his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon was given his license via mail on September 1st. he had to beat his fear of rejection to ask Penelope out on a date. He was able to overcome his phobia of germs in order to kiss his official girlfriend, Penelope. He compared her kisses' effects to electrical impulses between neurons in the brain- electrifying.

"Sheldon, what is your goal after you prove String Theory? What will you do with the rest of your life?" Jasper gave Sheldon a new reason to enter into a relationship. "You don't want to be a lonely old man."

So on August 14th, Sheldon made the jump from friend to boyfriend at the beach during sunset.

The university (CalTech) was welcoming its old and new students as the semester began. Sheldon was preparing for his own lectures. Penny was ready for her culinary schedule thanks to the summer classes she took with Sheldon.

Penny was able to see movies, California's attractions, and swim before her 6 pm culinary classes with Sheldon.

Sheldon promised to help her with her business courses should she need the assistance.

Penny and Sheldon took turns car- pooling every other week. Penny had also purchased a newer car at a police auction then donated her old one to charity. She now drove a black 2012 Avenger.

Penny had 3 of her 5 business courses with Dr. George Wainright. She had her business courses on Mondays and Wednesdays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, the culinary courses took place.

Sheldon treated Penny to a fancy dinner once a month. He was ever a gentleman, pulling out chairs, opening doors, and kissing her hand.

He met Penny's Californian friends and discovered they had at least one trait in common with him. John Carter was an Avengers' fan, Lisa Denozo was a scientist, and James Thede was a German. They formed a loose gang, not group. They had a bonfire at the beach on the Friday of the month. They shared stories, laughter and harmless fun. The gang played laser tag, paintball, and went to a Vocal Trash concert.

On September 3rd, Melissa Jean Cooper decided to surprise her twin brother with a visit.

Melissa entered her brother's after a lecture and he saying enter with a mushroom and onion pizza.

"Missy! What are you doing here?" Sheldon exclaimed. He pulled her into a welcoming hug.

"I needed to get away from Mama and her constant praying over my sinful ways. I am tired of the guys who were raised to have manners, but never put them to use. I would also like to meet this lady love of yours."

"You are in luck; the condo next to mine is still vacant. The gang is meeting tonight for a tree planting, Penelope will be there." Sheldon had a blue and white Hawaiian shirt that matched his eyes.

The twins climbed outside the office's window which had a Shepard's hook with a hummingbird and cardinal feeders. They ate under a blue sky. Melissa Jean and Sheldon Lee shared the medium pizza. They both had a Dr. Pepper in their right hands. They talked about Jasper, Sheldon's progress socially, and Meemaw's condition.

Melissa continued to observe Sheldon. She noticed he was more confident, but not as arrogant at the same time. He had even hugged her upon her arrival.

"I drove this week so we need to wait until Penelope gets out of last lecture," Sheldon warned her.

"Why don't you call her Penny?"

"A penny exchanges many hands and they are common. Penelope is like the Greek queen of legend." Sheldon blushed as he explained his reasoning.

"What's her full name, Shelly?" Melissa leaned her chin on her palm.

"Penelope Regina Queen," Sheldon replied before taking a bite of pizza.

"Her name is familiar," whispered Melissa. She was quiet for the rest of lunch as she mauled over the familiarity of Penny's name.

Once lunch was done, they split after agreeing to meet at 4:10 pm.

Sheldon went back to his white boards while Melissa cruised campus and read the university course catalog.

She entered the expansive library to use computers to do research on the university's success rates and course sizes. She was about to leave the library at 2:15 when an old and almost forgotten friend entered.

The friend was the first of say anything, "MJ, what are you doing in California?" The female warmly embraced Melissa.

"I'm moving here," Melissa's eyes lit up like she won first prize. "Penny! No wonder, the name was so familiar." She looked very feminine in a pink rose floral skirt and pink blouse. When she blinked, Penny could see light pink eye shadow on her lids. Pink topaz studs were in her ears.

"What are you going on about, MJ?" Penny raised her left eyebrow in inquiry.

"You are dating my brother!" Melissa shouted with joy.

"So your Shelly is my Sheldon, huh." Penny saw Melissa looking over her attire which consisted of a green and purple plaid skirt (ended an inch above her knees) with green heels. A green tank top was covered by a purple cardigan and a purple bow held her hair in a half ponytail.

"You sure still know how to dress," Melissa also saw an emerald and amethyst bracelet on her right wrist. "Why are you in California?"

"I have a full scholarship to CalTech. I'm taking business and culinary courses in the first 4 days of the work week. You should try going back to school, yourself."

"What could I possibly study?"

"You always had a stunning sense of fashion so try that with business. Let's see if Dr. Wainright will let you sit in my next class at 2:35." Penny linked her arm through Melissa's to escort her to Dr. Wainright's office to ask him for permission.

The two women chose to seat in the middle of the lecture hall. Penny let Melissa look through her textbook and notes so she could understand the topic. The lecture was fascinating and kept the students' attention. Dr. Wainright had a wicked sense of humor and used plenty of examples.

The women exited the hall, talking about Melissa's designs and signing up for courses. As they exited the building, Sheldon was waiting outside. He was awfully surprised to see his sister chatting with Penelope like old friends.

"Melissa," Sheldon called out, "Penelope."

The women headed in his direction, laughing. Penny kissed Sheldon's lips when she reached his side, which he returned. He allowed both women to link their arms through his as he lead to the way to the staff parking lot. "Please explain."

"We know each other from our Junior Rodeo days," the women said in unison.

Sheldon, being the gentleman, opened the passenger side doors to let his girlfriend and sister in before getting in, himself.

Melissa informed the only male in the car of her decision to attend CalTech, requesting his assistance in filling out the paperwork. She told him about taking Penny's business course so they could do a study group. "I plan on using your girlfriend as my model when I make my designs into reality."

They drove past Lutheran, Baptist, and Catholic churches along with Mosques and Synagogues. They passed shops and homes on the way out of Pasadena. They were going outside of Pasadena city limits, to the closest part of the forest that was burned from the wildfire.

Lisa was already there with 6 shovels and all different kinds of trees. She had evergreens, oaks, maples, walnuts, ash, and birch. John and James were in old and paint stained shirts and shorts. They wore steel- toed work boots.

"Gang, this is my twin sister, Melissa Jean Cooper," Sheldon introduced his sister to the gang.

Hardy hellos and welcome to California were spread around like butter on bread. They shook hands or in John's case, a kiss on each cheek. The gang got to work with the men digging holes, evenly spaced apart. The women were in charge of put the trees in the holes then filling in the holes.

"Why are you planting trees?"

James gulped down some water before answering, "It is our way of giving back to the world. Once every three months, we do a volunteer service. Next time, we plan on helping Habitat for Humanity in building homes. There is also the possibility of volunteering at the local ARL to socialize animals and walk the dogs." His grey shirt and face was smudged with dirt.

"Penny helps with the horses and farm animals at the ARL," John commented in his green ripped shirt.

The gang finished the planting in 2 hours then went to Perkins to replenish their empty and thirsty stomachs. They snatched at the chance to get to know Melissa better. They decided to call her MJ like Penny did, saying it was more befitting her. Melissa shared stories from her past.

Melissa went with Sheldon to drop Penny off at her condo.


	13. Chapter 13

After less than 3 months of dating, Sheldon and Penelope had grown intimate as had Matt and MJ.

Sheldon's phobia of germs was nearly nonexistent except in hospitals and laboratories where germs were being tested.

Sheldon was over at Penelope's one night with her sitting in his lap. They were both in their underwear while some serious petting was taking place. (He had three spare outfits over at her condo.)

Sheldon rubbed his thumb over her string bikini, feeling gathering moisture between her legs as he kissed along her carotid artery. Sheldon's boxers rubbed against his crown as did Penelope's fine ass.

The pressure from the rubbing coupled with the bikini's texture was a delicious feeling for Penelope. She mewled as her level of pleasure rose. She kept shifting her ass in Sheldon's lap, feeling his thick erection pressing against her ass.

His left hand fondled Penelope's bare breasts, causing her nipples to turn into pebbles.

Penelope craned her head around to lay an ever so passionately deep kiss on him. "I need you." Her green bikini was already soaked through.

Sheldon no longer felt the need to wait to be fully intimate. He wanted to bury his cock in her wet feminine heat. (He wasn't a virgin like some thought.)

Ready for the next step, Sheldon turned his girlfriend around in his lap. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed before he stood up. A groan escaped him as her crotch came in contact with his groin.

Penelope kissed Sheldon's shoulders as he carried her to the stairs then up. When they reached the upper level, Penelope tightened her grip on his waist while making out. A groan caught in his throat at the pressure from his groin from her crotch.

As Penelope slid down his body, her breasts brushed his chest and her legs took her boxers off. His very erect cock sprang up to slap his lower stomach.

Sheldon inserted his thumbs to draw off her bikini then pushed her over, following her down on the bed. He braced himself above her using his more muscular arms. He took a rosy hard nipple into his mouth, suckling it while he pinched her other nipple.

"Please," Penelope begged, wanting to feel him in her.

Sheldon slipped a hand down to his cock to guide it to her wet entrance. His crown bumped against her clitoris, causing her back to arch.

"Sheldon," Penelope whimpered, desperate now.

"Patience, my sweet Penelope," Sheldon whispered as he pushed in.

Penelope's breath caught at the sensation. Her hips jerked up, bringing him closer to her womb. Her hands went to grip his hips as he laid a kiss at the soft spot below her ear.

A swift thrust home started the age-old dance that pagans revered. Sheldon was slow to withdraw, but his thrusts were just the opposite. Their hips met with great collaboration.

The loving couple was evenly matched. His thrusts hit her G-Spot with precision while her slick and tight channel caressed his engorged length.

As Sheldon felt his orgasm approaching, he used his thumb to brush her clitoris in light strokes, not wanting to deny her the same pleasure of an intense orgasm.

Penelope's deep inhalations signaled her pleasure from each stroke of his thumb. Her back arched as her climax was nearing the peak.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her to feel her skin rubbing his.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as the dam of pleasure burst. Her breath was coming out rapidly.

The world fell away as Penelope's hot walls enclosed his engorged cock. His seed squirted out as he climaxed. (Penelope was on the pill for keeping her period regular.)


	14. Chapter 14

Matt had taken MJ to a small quaint Italian bistro called Sam's & Gabe's. Not many knew the place, but the meals were so high that the prices were not listed on the menu.

The house special was steak medallions with red wine sauce and mashed red potatoes. The second five star dish was shrimp primeval in reduced white wine sauce with bacon wrapped asparagus.

Overhanging pendulum lights were used for groups. Sam & Gabe's used unscented candles for couples that came in for anniversaries and to become engaged. It was a very romantic setting. Red linen table cloths concealed wooden tables with matching curtains that were drawn back during the day. Sam & Gabe's was surrounded by a glorious garden so all the windows had a great view.

MJ was flattered that Matt took her to Sam & Gabe's to celebrate their 3 month anniversary.

The couple shared stories about their families. Matt had a great uncle who purchased a monkey to be able to say son of a monkey's uncle. When someone outside the family used that phrase, the family laughed. It was an inside joke. Matt's family had turned a handsome profit with Wal-Mart and Milwaukee (tools) shares. The Remington family managed a 26 wooded acreage in Connecticut. There were 20 members of the Remington family. MJ told about her mother's mistake in taking Sheldon to a shrink.

"I bet that messed with his psyche," Matt in green to match his eyes commented.

MJ absently nodded as her mind was consumed with Matt's correct hypothesis.

At 8:05 pm, Matt and MJ were on their way out to the desert with pieces of raspberry tiramisu for dessert. A fleece blanket was in the back seat.

Matt parked near an outcropping of rocks then led his girlfriend around to a patch of grass on the other side. He laid down the green blanket. He seated MJ in front of him between his jean clad legs.

A few minutes later, several shooting stars flew across the stars. The thoughtfulness of the whole date brought tears to MJ's blue eyes.

She kissed Matt in gratitude until it turned passionate. She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders to deepen the kiss. She rotated her lower half to be able to straddle his boyfriend's slim hips.

A pleased grin reshaped Matt's lips just before he lay down on his back, pulling her on top of him. He openly cupped her ass through her black leggings, pressing her against his restrained erection- eliciting a hot and bothered moan from MJ. Matt flexed his fingers in her soft flesh.

MJ rubbed herself against him then in sexual frustration nipped his earlobe. She sat up to straddle his thighs. MJ made quick work of his button and zipper, pushed his pants off then his blue and green boxers.

His circumcised erection sprang free (like a man in solitary) and gutted out from wiry red hair at the base. MJ grew wetter still at the sight of it. Her long fingers grasped the velvety erection to caress then stroke it. For 3 long torturous minutes, MJ stroked him.

"Darling, you are overdressed for this occasion," Matt's cultured voice proclaimed. Percum glistened from his erection's head.

"You'll just have to rectify that situation," MJ's southern drawl was present. She had already unbuttoned his green shirt.

Matt took that as a challenge, divesting her of her leggings in less than 2 minutes. He fell back after pulling her tunic over her head.

MJ rubbed her wet nether lips against his engorged head, teasing him.

Matt's hips jerked up in reaction- involuntary, the head slammed into her clitoris, eliciting another hot and bothered moan from MJ.

Finally, not wanting to tease/ torture Matt any longer, MJ slid down his erection then lifted herself up. MJ braced herself against Matt's lean, but muscular chest. Matt leaned his head up to grasp a nipple in his mouth. MJ moaned at the delicious feeling. She slid down, but Matt met her half way. Matt's eyes rolled up as he could feel her wall's slick ridges along his erection.

The couple kept the pace going until Matt decided he wanted to go faster. Matt's hands (still on her ass) pulled her down on his erection faster after she rode up.

MJ moaned repeatedly at the increased friction. "Oh yeah, baby," MJ gasped out. She pressed her head down on his shoulder, no longer able to keep herself braced. She licked the sweat from his shoulder.

Matt's hips jerked up faster as well. He seemed to get faster as he sensed their climax racing towards them.

Their climax slammed into them like a freight train. MJ released a long moan and collapsed fully on Matt, whose eyes rolled up in his head and he became boneless.


End file.
